Alergia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Chat Noir es alérgico a las plumas. Adrien también, eso... —Comenzó Marinette como si una revelación llego a su mente— Puede significar una cosa...


Ladybug estaba harta de como Chat Noir invadía su espacio personal, al estornudar, recordó la debilidad del gatito. Por eso una sonrisa -malvada- esbozó el bichito, al rememorar que el gatito era alérgico a las plumas.

Conocía su debilidad _¡Lo tenía!_

Por eso al día siguiente, ella, al estar esperando que llegue el gatito para el patrullaje nocturno, quien al verla, el minino estaba a punto de lanzarse a su regazo como si fuera una cómoda cama. El individuo no pudo porque de inmediato comenzó a estornudar, como a picar sus ojos y su nariz.

 _"Achuuu"_

Estornudaba sin parar.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender porque comenzaba a estornudar de esa manera posando su mano por debajo de su nariz— ¿Qué pasa? —Mientras miraba a su alrededor por si había una paloma.

— Lo siento, gatito —Se disculpó Ladybug mostrándole la pluma. Chat Noir abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, al rato, intento acercarse hacia ella, pero el comenzar a estornudar le impido realizar aquella acción.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

— No tenía opción, si te digo que no te acerques, aun lo hacías.

— Pero... —Con profunda depresión— Eres mala... —Refuto como si fuera un niño.

Ladybug se sintió un poco culpable.

— Usas mi alergia en mi contra. Eres cruel.

Al decir eso, otra vez, estornudo. Entretanto Chat Noir (En contra de su voluntad) se sentaba lejos de su Lady para dejar de estornudar mientras tanto velaba por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

— ¿No te sientes sola? —Preguntó, al rato, el gatito en voz alta para que su bichito lo escuche.

— Estoy bien —Contesto simplemente mientras jugueteaba con la pluma que aún se encontraba en su mano, de alguna manera, intentando disminuir la inquietante sensación que se formó en su pecho. Chat Noir que observaba la pluma, suspiro decaídamente por la respuesta mientras veía la misma con amenaza.

 **...**

Unas pocas horas después, al terminar el patrullaje lo héroes volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, cuando Ladybug se destransformó bajó por las escaleras y comenzó a caminar un lado para otro, tocándose sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

— Tikki —Llamó— ¿Crees que fui cruel? —Preguntó sintiéndose mas culpable por lo sucedido, aunque no soportaba sus incesantes coqueteos y su invasión personal.

¡Agh! No quería admitirlo.

Pero a pesar de que su compañero se encontraba a unos metros se había sentido sola y más de una vez pensó en arrojar la pluma y acercarse a él.

Porque esa simple pluma había marcado su distancia. Podía escuchar las palabras del gatito, pero esa división que ella misma había creado le provoco una presión en su pecho dolorosa.

Y mientras la culpa la corroía, recordaba las palabras del gatito.

 _"Aun si tienes una pluma, me acercaría a ti" "Solo no quiero estornudarte"_ Oír sus suspiros melancólicos y las palabras que pronunciaba en la soledad. Seguían acuchillando -en sentido figurado- su ser _"Me gustaría no tener esta alergia tan extraña"_

 _¿Extraña?_

Se preguntó porque si no recordaba mal, Adrien también poseía esa alergia. Esa que si hubiera sabido nunca le hubiera hecho un sombrero hecho de plumas. Unos segundos pensando, ocasiono que algo se conectara en su cerebro...

— Chat Noir es alérgico a las plumas. Adrien también, eso... —Comenzó Marinette como si una revelación llegó a su mente— Puede significar una cosa...

Sin embargo hizo cortocircuito casi al instante.

 _"La alergia por las plumas es más común de lo que un principio creí"_

Concluyó. Tikki que la escuchó, no tenía comentarios por su razonamiento.

Por otro lado esa noche, mientras estaba en su cama a punto de conciliar el sueño, Marinette decidió que nunca más tendría con ella una pluma cerca de Chat Noir, porque después de todo, si él fuera Adrien (para la aludida imposible) no le haría lo mismo.

Y lo más importante no quería provocar una brecha entre su compañero y ella; con eso mente se sumió en un dulce sueño.


End file.
